


当你失忆的时候你才发现原来这个世界那么值得吐槽

by animangakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Ten Years Later
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangakon/pseuds/animangakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当你莫名其妙地被卷进黑手党然后莫名其妙地碰上莫名其妙的人还让你去做莫名其妙的事最后还莫名其妙地说：“这是你应该的。”的时候你是不是感到莫名其妙？所以当六道骸七荤八素地被撵到日本去的时候，他简直想仰天长叹：“地狱道真的不算什么啊！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	当你失忆的时候你才发现原来这个世界那么值得吐槽

**Author's Note:**

> 所以说标题和Summary跟文本身的关系不大，若掉坑里了作者自拍请出门左转右转远走不送。  
> 此文完全属于作者的脑洞产物，背景半架空性格完全更不上原作，因为是处女作所以原谅一下吧。  
> 在此先鞠躬。

“哈啊啊——”又打了一个很大的哈欠，导致眼角都流出了眼泪，“找我又有什么事？”

昏暗的咖啡厅最安静的角落里摆着一张正好供三个人坐的圆桌，而事实是那边确实有三个人坐着。一边是六道骸百无聊赖地打着哈欠，手里拿着勺子糟蹋他的那杯圣代。对面的风坐在里包恩怀里，喝着他的绿茶。里包恩的手里依旧是他的列恩，好像怎么都把玩不够似的。突然里包恩放下列恩，伸手捏了一下风的腮帮子。风明显不满，把里包恩的手打了回去，还轻轻地“哼”了一声，怎么听怎么像娇嗔。里包恩嗤笑了一下，手回去继续逗他的列恩。

六道骸的眼角抽了抽：喂喂喂秀恩爱也要有限度。

里包恩明显观察到六道骸的不满，撇了他一眼，开口道：“怎么，没事就不能找你？”

“Kufufufu？中国人不是有句老话说无事不登三宝殿？”六道骸有点想扶额。喂拜托他可是推掉了两个任务才能来的啊！

“你真当自己是三宝殿？”里包恩说着喝了口咖啡。又是一阵无话后，风开口了：“我说，六道骸君，你去日本吧。”

“Kuha？我听错了吗？阿尔科巴雷诺你说什么？”六道骸差点没被圣代噎着。

“你没听错，风叫你去日本。”里包恩看着六道骸，突然笑了，这让六道骸感觉非常不舒服，好像自己是进了套的猎物。

“Kufufufu，阿尔科巴雷诺，你们到底是什么意思？不久之前就一直找我，然后不停地唠叨什么我以前是黑手党，是什么彭哥列家族的雾之守护者，最后还编出我在复仇者牢狱里呆了很长时间，还被他们纂改记忆这种荒唐的故事。我讨厌黑手党，从我记事时开始就一直是这样的，所以我不可能与他们为伍，更不要说成为什么守护者。”六道骸的嘴角还是往上呈四十五度角完美弧度翘着，但是他忍不住地皱眉，眼睛也变得冰冷起来。他讨厌被说三道四的，好像他们什么都知道，而自己却是被蒙在鼓里的那个人一样。

“就知道说了你也不会信的，所以我们才想你去日本，至于为什么，去了你就知道了。”里包恩有个坏习惯，说话永远只说一半，搞得他像先知一样，而且他非常喜欢这种吊人胃口然后看好戏的游戏，这种掌控全局后看着局中者像热锅上的蚂蚁被急得团团转的优越感让他乐此不疲。

“Kufufufu，我相信我知道自己是谁，到底该做什么，我还有暗杀任务呢，日本的事情就到时候再说吧。”六道骸说着起了身，他觉得这个谈话没有进行下去的意义了。

“你不去会后悔的，而且他会让你后悔这一生。” 里包恩的语气突然之间变得很严肃，六道骸试着说服自己他在开玩笑，但是里包恩眼睛里藏的那股子寒意让他不自觉地打了个寒颤。六道骸突然觉得自己应该去日本看看，不管是阿尔科巴雷诺的鬼把戏也好，还是真的有什么在那里也好。六道骸这么想着，走出了这间咖啡厅。

“里包恩，你说他会去么？”风悠闲地喝了一口绿茶，漫不经心地问道。

“唷，怎么，那小子的事儿你就那么上心？”里包恩戏虐地别过风的脸，“你这样我可是会吃醋的。”

“里包恩你吃什么莫名其妙的飞醋！……唔……嗯……不，啊……”

 

六道骸面色不善地站在机场。

果然……还是来了啊……

看着身边的一箱也是唯一一箱行李，六道骸忍不住想抽眼角，可悲崔地发现他的面部表情僵硬得连这点都做不到了。该死的阿尔科巴雷诺，怎么给他搞出那么多夭蛾子，现在可好，他自己都不知道这个选择到底是对是不对。看着登记小姐对他微笑的那张脸，他莫名地想拿出手枪在她脑袋上开一个洞。

坐在飞机狭小的空间里，六道骸在整理自己的思绪。

他的记忆是从五岁时开始的，那个时候自己还没有六道轮回眼，是个平凡的孩子，知道自己被抓进了实验室里。

非人的实验，绝望的眼神，最终成功的植入，从此自己就不是自己，而是有着六世轮回记忆的怪物——六道骸。

之后他就记得不是那么清楚了，自己貌似一个人逃了出来，然后被地下组织培养成了一个杀手，用自己的双枪杀了不知道多少人，而自己的生活也是由任务组成。然而就在两个月前，两个阿尔科巴雷诺闯进了自己的生活，并且开始了一段关于自己的荒唐演说。六道骸想起这段就觉得好笑，自己的记忆被纂改？人类还没有这种技术吧！

就这样想了好几个小时，飞机平安的降落到机场，什么事情都没有发生。六道骸在机场里，环顾了一下这个陌生的国家。

好……熟悉……，久违的感觉。六道骸觉得自己肯定产生了幻觉，明明来都没有来过的地方，第一的感觉，却是怀念。

还有，家的感觉。

这到底是什么事儿啊？！明明人生地不熟的还什么家？喂喂喂这一点都不好玩儿！

命运好像只给六道骸安排了一会儿的纠结时间，因为接下来迎接他的是四台斯特拉奥莫斯卡。

我去他们是怎么出现在机场里的！

六道骸连招架的力气都没有，他的枪还有匣子都被托运了，难道他要架着旅行箱和莫斯卡打假？！喂那边的不许笑！

可是命运貌似还是好心的，莫斯卡还没有接近六道骸，就被什么东西制止了，然后就是某个人一下子把他踏在脚下。

“哇哦死凤梨你变得那么草食了？现在我允许你称我为并盛之王！”

发生的一切信息量过大，六道骸的脑子明显格盘。当他抬头看见随风飘扬的黑发，桀傲不驯的灰蓝色丹凤眸子，嚣张的双拐和破坏气氛的小黄鸟时，他有点反应过来了。

“喂，你就是传说中的——中二青年？”


End file.
